Wolf Fang
Wolf Fang (狼牙族) is one of the three beast-man races in the world of Elder Tale and one of the eight races players can choose from. Overview In the history of Elder Tale, the Wolf Fang were among the beast-men races created in order to combat monsters in the aftermath of the first World Fraction. They have strong physiques and thick hair, but their overall impressions are not so different from Humans. However, their appearances change when they're in a state of tension, like battles: wolf-ish ears and tail appear, and their eye colors also change. Wolf Fang can choose whether to have their ears and tails hidden, or always on display. They are about 145 cm-200 cm tall, and weighed about 50 kg-120 kg. Colorings of their stiff hair are mostly black, grey, or red. Skin colors are mostly yellow-white, reddish-brown, or brown. Eyes have the characteristic color like gold or ruby-colored. Wolf-Fangs possess amazing vitality, physical endurance, and leg strength. When wolfish ears and tail appear, their power gets stronger. This means they have the makings of excellent warriors or mercenaries. As Adventurers, Wolf-Fangs are suited for Warrior classes and Weapon-based classes. TRPG description As an artificial race made for battle, almost all Wolf-Fangs were forced to fight against the Demi-Humans. However, thanks to Adventurers, most of them are living quiet lives nowadays. Being affected by a wolf's gregarious behaviour, their sense of fellowship is quite strong. Unlike the blood relationships of human nobles, Wolf Fangs put major emphasis on the bonds with family and comrade. They help their 'relatives' regardless of gain, even if there is no blood connection. One of the features of Wolf-Fang culture is a rigid hierarchical relationship by seniority. Positions like head of the family, unit commander, chief of the tribe have the great power, and are respected. Strong sense of responsibility and the awareness as leader are required for these positions; leaders try very hard to live up to expectations. Even in large cities, they tend to form their own small groups. In the countryside, there are some villages made up completely of Wolf Fangs. However, they are not exclusive and can have relationships with other races without any problems. They have especially strong relationship with humans; sometimes, human nobles appoint competent Wolf-Fangs to the responsible persons of military affairs. Some Wolf-Fangs could get promoted to nobles. Of course, only a few talented ones can be promoted like that. However, other Wolf-Fangs can still use their aptitude for nature and high physical ability to make a living as soldiers, mercenaries, hunters, lumberjacks, bodyguards, pathfinders, and so on. Also, they are skillful at industries like farming, collecting, or fishery. Since Wolf Fangs can withstand harsh environments, they sometimes form their villages in precipitous mountains, the depths of dense forest, deserts, and other unexpected unexplored regions and frontiers. As a result, these villagers are high-leveled for Landers, and often have special knowledge and techniques that aren't generally known. You might be able to relate to their secret knowledge as an Adventurer. Racial Skills Log Horizon TRPG *'Wolf's Olfaction:' You may recognize and act against Hidden characters as if that effect did not apply to them. *'Wild Runner:' You gain a +1 bonus to Speed when you are not equipped with Armor or Armor. *'Wolf's Constitution:' You gain +4 Base STR. *'Moonglow:' Use this skill at the same time as any kind of action. During that action, you gain a ++ 5 bonus to Recovery. Notable Wolf Fangs * Ashlynn * Azuki-ko * Genjirou * Gingami * HighlandSky * Junzou * Nakarunado * Ragoumaru * Seine (in the initial TRPG Replays; she was accidentally turned into an Elf in the Log Horizon 2 anime, and was changed to an Elf for subsequent Replays) * Shouryuu * Smash * Suikazura * Takayama Misa * Taro * Touri * Yumeno References